


Ecstasy

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Consent is Sexy, Deaf Character, F/F, NSFW, Sign Language, Smut, UA, bar setting, janaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate, or maybe it was neither of those. But one thing was certain; the brunette was glad Gren had convinced her to come along, in the end. She wondered if he had planned it, but then again; the look on his face had shown no signs of that being the case. Either way, she would have to thank him later.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/gifts).



> The idea for this one popped into my head a little while ago and it just wouldn't leave me alone... So here it is! With huge thanks to Solitae who helped me by encouraging me and who proofread for me, but also exchanged headcanons. Meaning I now have many ideas for more Janaya writings...
> 
> Thanks in advance to BasingTei for beta-reading for me! <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

_Ecstasy  
27.12.2019 _

* * *

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate, or maybe it was neither of those. But one thing was certain; the brunette was glad Gren had convinced her to come along, in the end. She wondered if he had planned it, but then again; the look on his face had shown no signs of that being the case. Either way, she would have to thank him later. 

It was a dreary day, from the moment she had woken up it had been raining. Amaya didn’t mind rain, but after nearly an entire week of almost non-stop rain it got tedious. She let out a sigh as she looked outside, the world was wet and gray, and with that it made everything look grim. It had started to affect Amaya’s mood and she didn’t like it one bit. 

As she was about to boil water for some tea, she saw a silhouette out the window. A grin appeared on her face as Amaya saw her good friend Gren standing outside, waving at her. Amaya chuckled as she took in the sight of the ginger, completely soaked from the rain. She headed to the front door quickly and opened it, welcoming Gren inside. 

_You look like a soaked cat._ Amaya signed and didn’t even try to contain her laughter. _Hold on, I’ll get you some sweats, a shirt and a towel to dry you off._ She signed and rushed to gather a temporary outfit for Gren, who shot her a grateful look when she returned to him. He had already taken off his boots and placed them onto the doormat, to hopefully dry up enough to not soak his socks again later. 

_Thanks, Amaya._ Gren thanked her and stripped down to his underwear, handed her his soaked clothes and put on the sweatpants and the shirt. 

_I just don’t want you to make a mess, is all._ Amaya responded, but Gren could tell she was just messing with him, they knew each other well enough to know by now. 

_I wouldn’t dare!_

They sat at the kitchen table, a mug filled with steaming hot tea, warming their hands. A sigh slipped through Amaya’s lips after she had downed another big sip of her tea.

_Any particular reason you came over? Through the pouring rain…_ Gren chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly.

_Just thought you’d enjoy a night out, to cheer you up a bit._ Amaya raised her eyebrows and huffed. 

_A night out? And what would that look like?_ Amaya asked in response, watching Gren drinking from his tea, taking his sweet time. She rolled with her eyes and kicked his shin under the table.

_Alright! Geez, Amaya, patience still isn’t your strongsuit, huh?_ Gren chuckled and ignored the glare Amaya shot him. _So Soren and I were gonna go to this one place and thought you might enjoy going with us. Been a while since we hung out together, what do you say?_

Amaya studied her friend’s face and was pretty sure he was hiding something from her, but she couldn’t exactly figure out _what_. Gren had definitely improved at controlling his expressions more, making it harder for her to read his face sometimes. 

_Hmm, I don’t know, Gren. You sure you want to have me go with you guys?_ As Gren nodded with a genuine smile, Amaya mulled it over for a bit. _What_ one place _were you planning to go to?_ she asked, then emptied her mug and set it aside. 

_Come on, Amaya. I can tell you could use it, it’s just this small bar. It isn’t big and never crowded and the workers are really nice._ She let out a sigh, then shrugged.

_Fine, I’ll go with you, I guess. Just so I can keep an eye on Soren, last time he got so drunk he could barely walk._ Gren inhaled sharply at the memory, remembering all too well how they had to help their friend to get home safely because he’d had too much alcohol.

“Man, I can’t believe you managed to convince her!” Soren said as he clapped Gren on the back, in between the shoulders. “This is going to be awesome.” Gren grinned and looked at Amaya from the corner of his eye, not entirely sure if she caught what Soren had said or not.

_So where is it?_ Amaya asked and Gren answered, telling her they were nearly there. _Good, I’m thirsty._

“Aren’t we all,” Soren said with a chuckle and smirked. Amaya chuckled halfheartedly and rolled her eyes. She was glad when Gren signed her that they had arrived, but got slightly suspicious when she eyed the venue. This certainly wasn’t just _any_ bar, the vibe it gave off was different, but the brunette couldn’t quite put her finger on it in which way exactly. As soon as they stepped inside, realisation hit her. She turned sideways to face both Gren and Soren, glaring at them. Soren swallowed somewhat nervously, but Gren just grinned at her.

_Really? A strip bar?_ Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

_Come on, it’ll be fun. At least give it a shot, ‘Maya._ Gren replied and bumped his hip into Amaya’s. She let out a deep sigh and punched him in the shoulder playfully. She then turned around and flicked her fingers against Soren’s forehead. 

“Hey, what was that for?” he complained and rubbed the spot on his forehead with a whine. 

_Just… Nevermind, well let’s sit down at least. Before we attract any more attention to ourselves._ Amaya eyed a booth to the side and beelined towards it, followed closely by Soren and Gren.

_First round’s on me,_ Gren signed as he sat down. _Guess I owe you_ that _much, at least._ Amaya grinned and nodded at him, ‘you bet’, without needing to sign it to the redhead. 

“I’ll treat you two on the second round, than. Got my paycheck and boy; do _I_ need a drink!” Soren relaxed and let out a deep sigh. Amaya noticed the skin under Soren’s eyes had darkened a bit, nobody could deny that he was a hard worker, in his own way.

_You and me both, kid_. Amaya chuckled and waved over one of the waiting staff. A Sunfire elf with round glasses and short curly hair came to their booth, a nervous smile on their lips before they started to talk. They had gauges in their ears and their curls were a reddish color towards the ends, but very dark at the roots, with the sides shaven short. 

_Their name is Kazi and they will be serving us tonight. What would we like to order?_ Gren quickly signed as the elf spoke. Their face changed and they shot an apologetic look to Amaya.

_Oh! My apologies… Ma’am? I didn’t realize! You can order a drink for free, to make up for my--_ Amaya’s eyes widened, as well as Gren’s. She interrupted the elf and started signing rapidly in response.

_You know sign language? No need to apologize, though. I’m impressed, not often I meet people who know sign language._ The elf blushed slightly, pushed their glasses a bit higher up the bridge of their nose and nodded.

_I know a few different sign languages and quite a number of spoken languages. It is a pleasure to serve you tonight._ Amaya smiled widely, truly impressed. 

_Anything strong will do, thank you, Kazi._ Amaya signed and nodded at Soren, gesturing him to order.

“Oh, I’ll have a beer, please.” Kazi nodded and looked at Gren.

“I would like an ale, please. Must agree with Amaya, you took us all by surprise. And thank you for giving me a small break from interpreting,” Gren said with a smile and winced as Amaya’s elbow made contact with his side. “Which I do with _love_.” Kazi giggled softly and nodded.

“Not a problem, if there is anything else I can help you with, please let me know.” At the same time they signed what they said, to Amaya. 

Kazi walked off to get their drinks and Amaya looked at the small stage, which was currently dark. The music was either really loud or has quite some bass in it; Amaya felt the vibrations of it through the table as her arms leaned onto it. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Soren and Gren were talking, which indicated to her the music wasn’t all that loud.

The last bit of Amaya’s drink slid down, warming her throat and chest and she set the glass down onto the table a bit harder than intended. The alcohol was slowly starting to affect her, she felt rosy, warm and pleasant. She smiled and sat back, then closed her eyes for a moment. Amaya was glad Gren had convinced her to come along with him and Soren, she really had been needing this; she just hadn’t admitted it to herself. Her work had been tough on her lately, even though it was nothing she couldn’t handle, Amaya now realized she should probably take some time off soon. 

As Amaya felt warm breathing into her ear, her hand responded instantly; accidentally making contact with something. Her eyes opened wide and she glared at whoever it was, standing beside her. As soon as her eyes met a pair of dark amber ones, Amaya sucked in a sharp breath and got up. Her expression was apologetic and embarrassed at the same time, she had just hit a worker in the face. 

“What the hell?!” Amaya read the Sunfire elf’s lips and her hands started to fly. Markings on the elf’s face had started glowing, her eyes changing color. Gren stood up and explained the elf what Amaya was saying, with the same urgency in his voice as in Amaya’s face.

“I am so, so sorry! I lashed out before I realized what had happened, are you alright? Can I--” The glowing stopped and the elf’s eyes changed back to their deep amber color again.

“Wait, hold on. You’re… Deaf?” To this, Amaya nodded and the Sunfire elf groaned. “No wonder you responded like that, I feel like an idiot...” 

_You couldn’t know, but seriously… Are you okay?_ Amaya reached out with her hand to the Sunfire elf’s face, but hesitated. Gren explained the elf what Amaya had signed to her and the elf nodded.

“I think so, does it look … okay…?” Amaya reached her hand closer, the elf nodded to let the brunette it was okay to touch her face. Amaya made sure to be extremely gentle and wiped away a little bit of blood just below the elf’s nose, her face scrunching together and mentally cursing at herself. 

_There you go._ Amaya took the tissue Gren handed her and wiped her finger off onto it, crumpling up the tissue and putting it into one of her pockets. 

“Let me buy you a drink, to make up for it,” the elf offered. “I’m Janai, by the way.” Amaya smiled as she took in the elf, realizing she was absolutely gorgeous. She had deep red dreadlocks that reached down to her waist, tied back by two dreadlocks that were a bit thicker than the rest. Her horns decorated by broad golden rings and a golden circlet decorated her forehead. Around her eyes there were golden markings, with two lines on each side going down her cheeks, continuing down her throat and collarbones. And Amaya realized, probably a bit too late, she had been staring at Janai’s lips. Broad, full lips that had a golden sheen to them. 

Amaya shook her head as she felt Gren gently press his elbow into her arm, she had been lost in her thoughts. 

_She offered to buy you a drink, ‘Maya_. Gren tried to fight the smirk on his lips, but Amaya didn’t miss it. 

_Thanks, smartass._ Amaya glared at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“So, what will the pretty lady have?” Janai asked, a hand resting on her hip as she waited for an answer. The blush on Amaya’s cheeks darkened as Gren interpreted to her what the Sunfire elf had said. 

_Are you on the menu?_ Amaya signed, a sly grin forming on her lips. 

“She asked if…”

“If what?” Gren’s cheeks took on a pink color too now. Amaya’s grin slowly evolved into a smirk and Gren cleared his throat.

“If you’re on the menu…” Gren continued and shot Soren, who was chuckling a warning look. Janai raised an eyebrow, only the corners of her lips slightly quirking upwards. 

“No. But I _might_ make an exception for you,” Janai answered and gave Amaya a look that made the brunette’s heart stutter. “Are you sure you’re worthy enough?” 

_How about I’ll let you be the judge of that?_

“ _Oh_ , I like this one,” Janai said as she pointed at Amaya with her thumb, while looking at Gren. “Very well, I’ll let you know at the end of my shift.” 

_I’m counting on it._

“You better, human.” With that, the Sunfire elf walked off. Amaya couldn’t help but take in the rest of the elf; gold cuff-bracelets decorated her arms, the short burgundy dress showing off her long legs, which looked even longer because of the heels she wore. They were nearly identical in color as the dress, straps criss-crossing her legs all the way up to just below her knees. Her hips and buttocks swaying to a rhythm Amaya couldn’t hear, the elf’s dreadlocks dancing on her back.

“Hello, earth to Amaya!” Soren said loudly, waving both his arms, trying to get Amaya’s attention. 

_Soren, you know that doesn’t help; I’m deaf._ Amaya signed at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“But it worked though.” Amaya huffed and let herself fall onto the booth’s cushioned seat, Gren took a seat next to Soren again. 

_She’s quite pretty, huh?_ Gren grinned, with Soren joining him.

_Pretty doesn’t even start to cover it._ Soren and Gren looked at her intently, grins even wider now. _Okay, yeah. She is freaking gorgeous, happy?_

“Are _you_?” Soren asked and smirked as Amaya’s cheeks answered his question for her. “Good, enjoy it.” Amaya chuckled and leaned over the table, punching both guys in the upper arm. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome,” Soren said and they all laughed. Suddenly, the evening couldn’t last long enough.

Soren waved over Kazi when they walked nearby and ordered them all another round of drinks.

_I happened to see that you met Janai,_ Kazi signed. _Are you here to see her?_ Amaya raised her eyebrows and looked at Gren and Soren.

“Something like that,” Gren answered, both him and Soren smirking. Amaya rolled her eyes as she shrugged. 

_She’s a performer here?_ she asked Kazi, to which they nodded.

_Janai is one of the more popular performers, she should be starting in a few minutes. I’ll make sure to bring you your drinks before she starts._

Kazi had brought their drinks, as promised, right before the lights went out. Then a spotlight was aimed at the curtain of the stage, which then moved to the side and showed an empty stage. 

_They just introduced her and music has started playing._ Amaya nodded at Gren and turned to face the stage, her elbow leaning on their table. She could feel slight vibrations from the music’s bass, it was a slow and steady rhythm. 

Amaya took another sip of her drink when Janai stepped into view, the brunette nearly spit it out in response. The elf was covered in gold colored armor, while Amaya could still see the red fabric of the dress she had been wearing earlier. The red dreadlocks were splayed out onto her back and shoulders, with just a few resting on Janai’s chest. The way the Sunfire elf walked made her hips sway from side to side, it was mesmerizing. 

The world disappeared, everything but her and the Sunfire elf vanished. Amaya’s mind was both silent and yelling chaotically, her breathing had gotten heavier and a heat had started to form in her lower abdomen. Her heart thudded when the elf unsheathed a glowing sword, it was obviously hot, as the air around it wavered the way it would around fire. Janai made the sword dance, while her body danced along with it. For a moment Amaya wondered if they had to be worried she would set the stage on fire, even if just by accident. That thought was all but forgotten when the sword was returned into its sheath and Janai started stripping herself out of the armor, one piece at a time. 

There were people who threw things on the stage and Amaya raised her brow, but when she focused on it, she noticed it was money that was being thrown on stage. Janai didn’t even seem to acknowledge it, she continued to dance on the stage while slowly stripping more and more off of her body. Amaya couldn’t look away, even if she wanted to, when the straps of the dress fell down the elf’s shoulders. Janai pulled her arms through and the fabric of the dress rippled down, revealing her breasts. A golden sun on each, hiding the nipples from view. As the dress fell lower, a golden chain around the Sunfire elf’s waist came into view, then another one and a third one. The lowest one rested onto the elf’s wide hips, which moved from side to side in a way that caused the heat in Amaya’s lower abdomen to increase. Then, the dress fell down onto the stage and Janai stepped out of it, kicking it aside. 

Amaya winced as she felt a sharp poke into her side and nearly lashed out again. Gren smirked at her and she shot him an annoyed look. 

_Need another drink? You look … thirsty_. Amaya swallowed, her expression softening. He had just been looking at her, as she was captivated by the Sunfire elf on the small stage. Amaya just nodded and turned back to face the stage, confused as Janai wasn’t there anymore. She turned back to face Gren, ready to scold him, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. 

“Hope you enjoyed the show,” Janai said, Amaya didn’t need Gren to interpret for her; she understood perfectly. Her cheeks were hot and her breath got caught in her throat. As the Sunfire elf quirked a brow, Amaya nodded slowly. Unable not to, her eyes wandered down, admiring Janai’s nearly naked body. Now she saw there were little suns on the chains around her waist and hips, too. The most intimate parts between her thighs was only _just_ covered by deep red fabric, decorated with gold. Broad lacey straps on each side going over her hip bones, while two very thin gold colored straps were quite a bit lower and went around the bottom of her hip bones. Amaya had never seen anything like it, let alone experienced the effect it had on her.

_Still enjoying it, actually_ . Amaya smirked, the blush still on her cheeks. This elf was absolutely breathtaking and _knew_ it, which was only further confirmed by the smirk on her lips as she saw Amaya admire her.

“I can tell…” Janai was leaning close to Amaya’s face, making sure Amaya could read her lips. Amaya swallowed thickly as she saw Janai’s amber eyes focus on her lips, causing her own eyes to admire Janai’s full lips. A shiver went up and down her spine went Janai licked her lips slowly, Amaya felt her breath getting caught in her throat and her mind went blank for a moment.

“Do you think they’re gonna make out?” Soren whispered to Gren after leaning closer to him. Gren chuckled softly but didn’t say anything. “Lucky Amaya, performers just coming to _her_ …” Gren sighed and rolled his eyes, but grinned. 

“Here,” Gren said to him and handed him money. “Go find yourself one that will entertain _you_.” Soren’s face lit up instantly and he took the money with a smirk.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Soren said and got up after Gren stood up for him and disappeared. Gren sat back down and shook his head, letting out a soft huff. He grinned widely as he saw the two women were still looking at each other intently, clearly having missed the whole thing.

Gren made sure not to look at them, but was glad to know that Amaya was enjoying herself. She really had been needing it, though she wouldn’t admit it, not even to him. But he knew her well enough to notice when she was feeling down and needed distraction, they had been good friends for years. 

Amaya acknowledged, but didn’t act on the urge she felt to lean in and kiss the Sunfire elf. Besides, she knew Janai was just doing her job. No wonder she was one of the more popular performers here, she was absolutely breathtaking and clearly knew how to move her body to make it look even more amazing. Without breaking eye contact, Amaya reached in her pocket and fished out some money, handing it to Janai. 

“What…?” Janai raised her eyebrows, causing the brunette to press the money into her hand. “I’m flattered, but you don’t have to do that, lady. This one’s on me.” Before Amaya had time to ask what the elf meant, Janai sat down on Amaya’s lap, facing the brunette. 

Amaya sucked in a breath and her throat suddenly felt very dry. Her body was hyper aware of Janai’s knees next to her hips on each side, thighs resting on top of Amaya’s upper legs and hands resting onto her shoulders. The brunette felt herself get warmer and warmer, her breath coming faster as Janai’s body moved on hers. As hazy as Amaya’s mind was, she made sure to keep her hands away from the Sunfire elf’s body. There was no way she would touch the woman without explicit consent, especially since this was her job. Making her uncomfortable and feel unable to decline because of it was the absolute _last_ thing Amaya wanted to do. 

Janai didn’t make it easy on her, though. As the elf made her hips dance from side to side, causing the heat in Amaya to ignite and spread throughout her. It nearly felt wrong that she wasn’t looking at the elf’s body, but into her eyes instead. Amaya simply couldn’t help herself, Janai’s body was mesmerizing, but there was something about those amber eyes that made it nearly impossible for her to look away from them. 

The Sunfire elf stopped moving and quirked an eyebrow, Amaya blinked and her expression showed confusion. 

“You want me to get up?” Amaya blinked again, confused why the elf suddenly asked her that. She shook her head, face apologetic. “You were looking at my face…?” The brunette felt her face heat up and _knew_ her cheeks were a dark pink by now, probably nearing a more red shade. “Okay, human. Just nod if you are enjoying it and want me to continue, shake your head if you _aren’t_ enjoying it.” Amaya nodded multiple times, mentally begging the elf _not_ to stop. “Very well. Guess I’ll just have to try a bit harder…” Amaya’s eyes widened and her heart thudded loudly in her chest, wondering if the Sunfire elf just _really_ implied she _hadn’t_ been trying before. 

As soon as Janai started to move her body again, Amaya bit down on her lip. This elf was driving her crazy, in the best way possible. She made sure to let her eyes wander down and admire the Sunfire elf’s hypnotizing movements. Janai’s hips moved seductively, making the chains around them ripple and the little suns on them jiggle. Janai’s dreadlocks had fallen off her back, now resting against the sides of Janai’s arms, which were still on Amaya’s shoulders. At least nobody else would be able to see Amaya’s deeply flustered face that way. 

It was so very tempting to rest her hands onto Janai’s hips as they moved, caressing them and just feel the dark skin to test if it was as soft and warm as it looked. Amaya realized that this Sunfire elf was truly dangerous, causing her to nearly break rules and boundaries she wouldn’t forgive herself for crossing if she gave into it. Amaya would make sure to tip the elf royally, either direct or indirect, but she would. Never had she been _this_ lost into any performance, causing her to forget the world around her. 

When her eyes reached Janai’s face again, she saw the elf smirking and bit down on her lower lip even harder. Her short nails dug into the cushioned seat beside her legs, her toes curling and the knot of heat growing tighter in her lower abdomen. That only intensified when she saw Janai lick her own lips again, slowly. When Amaya’s eyes met the dark amber ones again, she couldn’t exactly place the expression in them, but it made her heart skip a beat in response to it. 

A moan nearly slipped through her lips when the elf pressed her hips down onto Amaya and grinded on her. Black spots danced in her vision, her mind was pure chaos. The brunette wasn’t sure if this was ecstasy or torture, or maybe even both. One part of her couldn’t handle it any longer and wanted Janai to stop, while the other _begged_ not to stop even if she asked for it. If Janai had been just another customer instead of a performer, Amaya would have probably already taken her somewhere private to do what her mind wanted to. It was hard to remind herself this was just Janai doing her job, nothing more than that. 

The movements slowed down and Amaya was both relieved and disappointed, but she didn’t get much time to think about it. Janai leaned forward, her breasts leaning against Amaya’s, sending yet another shiver through the brunette’s spine. Then, her lips pressed softly against Amaya’s cheek, close to her ear. When she leaned back and her arms let go of Amaya’s shoulders, Janai’s hand found Amaya’s and pressed something into it. then closed the brunette’s fingers over it. Janai smiled and pressed her index finger to her lips, before Amaya could really process what was happening, she nodded. The Sunfire left Amaya’s lap, winked at her and walked off, leaving Amaya flustered and dazed.

_Are you okay?_ Gren asked, waving in front of Amaya’s face, finally catching her attention. Amaya blinked, then looked at her closed hand. She opened it and found a neatly folded piece of paper in it. ‘ _Pretty lady_ ’ it said in very neat handwriting. Amaya carefully unfolded it, as if she was afraid it would rip easily. Her eyes scanned over the words and her lips curled up into a smirk, her cheeks coloring a darker pink once again. 

> _‘Hey pretty lady._
> 
> _If you read this, it means you’re deemed worthy enough to spend some time with me outside of work. Ask Kazi for_ the specialty _and they will make sure they bring you to me when my shift is over._
> 
> _See you then…_ ’

Amaya folded the note closed again and tucked it into her wallet carefully, then looked up at Gren. He was looking at her expectantly, his eyes full of curiosity. The brunette smiled, to which Gren grinned widely. 

_What? As if you don’t know…_ Amaya signed and shook her head with a chuckle. 

_I don’t, actually… You don’t have to tell me, of course._ Amaya raised her eyebrows and studied Gren’s face. There was absolutely no sign that he wasn’t being truthful. Amaya had figured he had set this whole thing up, but now she wasn’t so sure. _I’m just glad to see you enjoying yourself._ Gren added with a genuine smile.

_Guess I won’t be joining you on the way back home, Gren_. Amaya rolled with her eyes playfully when she saw Gren smirking at her in response. 

They ordered another drink and talked for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. After a little while Amaya asked him where Soren was, as he had been away from their booth for quite a while now.

_I am pretty sure he’s having fun of his own, somewhere._ Amaya raised her eyebrows, then laughed.

_I bet he is!_ she said and downed half her drink, then her eyes caught a drunk Soren in the distance. _Oh, he_ is _having fun, alright._ Gren frowned, then followed Amaya’s gaze until he found Soren as well. Their friend had the biggest grin on his face while talking to three elves, two feminine and one masculine looking elf. They didn’t seem to be bothered by Soren at all, rather intrigued and interested in him. 

_Should we--?_ Amaya put her hand on Gren’s, interrupting him and shook her head with a grin. 

_Let the kid have fun, he needs it. They don’t seem to mind, so far. He’s been working really hard lately, so let’s have him have it._ Gren smiled and nodded in agreement. They sat silently as they watched Soren as he, from the looks of it, was telling the elves some stories about epic battles he’d fought in. It was amusing to say the least, both Soren waving his hands around as he spoke, as well as the expressions on the elves’ faces going through a range of different emotions. 

_I’m ready to order something non-alcoholic, you want anything, ‘Maya?_ Gren asked and the brunette nodded, telling him water would be just fine. She wasn’t sure what to expect from meeting Janai later, but she wanted to make sure she would still have some control over herself. Gren nodded and waved at Kazi, who acknowledged them and finished serving two other tables before walking into their direction.

_How could I help you? Is everything to your satisfaction?_ Amaya could tell Kazi spoke out loud while they signed, which she really appreciated. It was thoughtful of the elf, because they could’ve just as well _not_ do it. Amaya shot Gren a look, letting him know they would have to tip Kazi well when they would be leaving later on. 

Amaya studied the way Kazi and Gren interacted and smiled, she was pretty certain there was something there. Not anything like what had been between her and Janai, though. A small smile tugged on her lips as she leaned against the back of the cushioned booth and watched while the two talked, both smiling and thoroughly invested. The brunette decided she would have to make sure to return here with Gren, soon. It had been a long time since she had seen the ginger so invested in anyone, besides her. Maybe she could ask Janai about Kazi, maybe she knew the server beyond just being colleagues. Amaya made a mental note and nodded slyly. 

_Gren…_ Amaya caught his attention and nodded over into the direction of Soren. Both Kazi and Gren turned their heads to look at Soren and Gren let out a sigh. 

_I’ll go over and make sure he doesn’t drink any more alcohol…_

_I might be able to help,_ Kazi offered. _I will let the staff at the bar know not to serve him any more alcoholic drinks._

_I’ll try to get him over here, guess we should call it a night._ Gren signed to Amaya and got up, already walking over towards their drunk friend. Kazi followed him up until the bar, where they talked to the staff. 

“It’s not even late yet! Come on Gren, can’t we stay a bit longer? Amaya?” Soren looked at Amaya with pleading eyes, but she just snorted, trying not to laugh. The poor guy was so incredibly drunk, but if they didn’t get him home, he would definitely regret it in the morning. 

_We can always come back some time, Soren._ Amaya replied and winked at him. 

“What’d she say?” Soren asked Gren, his voice slurring. 

“That we will come back some time, but that you will regret it in the morning if we don’t go home now.” Gren also struggled to keep himself from laughing when Soren pouted, then sighed.

“You two are the _best_ , guys! Looking out for me, going to a strip bar with the most attractive elves imaginable…” Amaya rolled her eyes as Gren interpreted Soren’s slurred words. 

_Soren, you’re drunk. Go home._ She smiled at him, she cared for him like a younger brother. But she still wasn’t always sure how to handle it when he got this emotional, although it was kind of endearing. _We care about you, so take the advice and go home before I kick you out._ Soren chuckled when Gren explained what Amaya had said. Suddenly Soren had his arms around Amaya’s neck and was hugging her, the brunette froze and it took her a brain a few seconds to process what was happening. Then she just chuckled and returned the hug, gently pushing him off of her and flicked his forehead. _Get some sleep._ Soren nodded while wearing the doofiest grin on his face.

“Yes General!” Soren replied as he saluted. 

_Make sure he gets home safely, please._ Gren nodded and told her not to worry about it.

_Same goes for you, ‘Maya. Good luck._ He winked at her and Amaya glared at him playfully. then waved her hands at him. 

_Shoo!_ She hugged him and watched the two guys walk off towards the exit, Soren waving enthusiastically at her right before they disappeared outside. 

As Amaya was about to wave at Kazi, she noticed the elf was already on their way to her. 

_Hey Kazi, I was recommended the_ specialty _, do you happen to still serve that?_ Amaya asked and noticed a blush forming on Kazi’s face.

_Certainly, ma’am. Please follow me,_ Kazi responded and stepped aside, offering Amaya plenty of space to get up from the booth. _Right this way._ Kazi continued and turned around. Before Amaya followed them, she quickly pulled money out of her wallet and placing it underneath her empty glass. She then quickly followed Kazi through a door on the side, a sign on it saying ‘ _Private_ ’. 

They walked through a hallway that was only slightly brighter lit than the bar, with doors lining the walls on each side. Near the end of the hallway, Kazi stopped and turned around. They smiled kindly at Amaya and bowed slightly, holding their arm out toward the door they were in front of right now. 

_Janai will be waiting for you, ma’am. Thank you for visiting us and we hope to welcome you again, soon._ Without waiting for a response, Kazi nodded and started walking back down the hallway. Amaya watched until the door they had come through closed behind the elf and left her alone in the hallway. For a moment Amaya wasn’t sure what to do, she could knock, but how was she supposed to know if it was okay for her to come in? She lifted her hand, formed it into a fist and held it close to the door, but she hesitated. The brunette wondered if maybe she was supposed to just wait here. 

Suddenly the door opened and Amaya exhaled deeply, feeling herself smile instantly as she saw the Sunfire elf come into view. 

“Hey, pretty lady…” 


	2. Ripples of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai invited Amaya to meet her after her shift ends, bringing Amaya to her changing room door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second and final chapter to Ecstasy. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There might eventually be a continuation on this, but it will be separate from Ecstasy. But for now, this is it! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Amaya’s hand still hung in the air, until Janai looked at it with a quirked brow. The brunette retracted it and leaned against the doorframe, appreciating the Sunfire elf once again. Janai had put on the red dress again and her dreadlocks tied onto the top of her head; leaving her neck, collarbones and shoulders bare. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming in?” Janai asked, making sure to use hand gestures and clear facial expressions so the brunette would understand. 

Amaya pushed herself off the doorframe with just her elbow, nodded once and walked into the room. She figured it had to be the elf’s changing room; there was a vanity table with a large mirror above it, a room divider to the right of the room and an L-shaped sofa on the left. There was a small side table on each side of the sofa and a plush rug on the floor in front of it. As Janai stretched out her arm, gesturing to the sofa, Amaya walked over to it and took a seat. 

“Want a drink?” Janai asked as she held out a bottle of some kind of liquor. Amaya hesitated, reminding herself she’d had quite some alcohol already and didn’t want to end up drunk. Apparently the elf had noticed it, because she smiled and pointed at a pitcher filled with what Amaya assumed was water. The brunette nodded and Janai nodded back, turning around to pour herself and Amaya their drinks. 

In the meantime, Amaya let her eyes scan around the room curiously. There was a dresser by the room divider, covered with several small piles of neatly folded clothes. Next to it were a number of accessoires and jewellery, beside it were a few pairs of shoes, most of them with heels. She looked up when Janai stepped into her view and held out a glass with water which Amaya took carefully and took a few sips from it. She worried for a moment how she was going to be able to communicate with the beautiful Sunfire elf, as there wasn’t really a point in signing. Amaya let out a sigh and set down her glass on the side table closest to her, then just looked at Janai. The way the elf was looking at her brought the heat from earlier right back to the pit of her abdomen. 

“So…” Janai started, took a sip of her drink and set her glass on the side table closest to her end of the sofa, then looked back at Amaya again. “How come I’ve never seen you before, while your friends have been here several times already? I’m curious…” As she finished, she pulled open a small drawer in the side table that held her drink and took out paper and a pencil. 

The elf handed it to the brunette, to which Amaya grinned. Now she just had to hope that the elf would be able to read her handwriting. 

‘ _ I have been really busy with work and they invited me a few times, but I declined. Gren, my interpreter, convinced me to come along today, somehow. _ ’ Amaya wrote and gave the paper to Janai to read it. She thought about how Janai had said Gren and Soren had been here several times already and shook her head with a grin; she had a strong suspicion the initiative had come from Soren. 

“I’m glad he did,” Janai said with a sly smirk as she handed back the paper and pencil. “It is not often I see such intriguing humans in the audience…” she said, her finger brushing Amaya’s arm; sending shivers through both their bodies. Amaya felt herself blush while smirking.

_ Oh? _ she signed, one eyebrow raised, the look in her eyes playful. Janai nodded and moved closer to Amaya, until their skin nearly touched. She felt her breath hitch and tried to keep her nerves under control as the elf was once again extremely close to her. Her heartbeat increased as she looked at Janai’s face. The Sunfire elf was still wearing the golden circlet, with a sun carved into the circle in the middle; resting on Janai’s forehead. Her eyebrows were the same color as her hair, then the golden markings around her eyes that bled into two lines on each side, down her cheeks, side of the throat and down to the collarbones. Then Amaya’s eyes settled onto the elf’s lips, the golden sheen that had been on them earlier had faded for the most part. They still looked incredibly soft, inviting and extremely kissable. 

“Is this alright with you… Amaya?” The Sunfire elf’s face was now mere inches removed from Amaya’s and the brunette could feel her heart beat fast at the base of her throat. She couldn’t look away from Janai’s wetted lips and swallowed when she felt the elf’s breath on her own lips. Amaya’s lips formed a smirk while she bit her bottom lip, nodding at Janai’s question. Her eyes met Janai’s deep amber ones and she nodded again, emphasizing her consent even more. Janai smirked back and leaned in closer until her lips met Amaya’s, whose lips were incredibly soft and warm, causing her own lips to tingle in response to the kiss. Janai felt a spark going through her, igniting the heat in her core and instantly fill her with hunger for more. 

Amaya stopped herself and pulled back, she had to make absolutely sure that the Sunfire elf wanted this as much as she did and that she didn’t misunderstood the situation. 

She held up her hands, gesturing Janai to hold on. She quickly scribbled onto the paper and showed it to the elf, her cheeks burning hot and her breath uneven. As the elf read what Amaya had written down, a smile appeared; wiping away the initial confusion.

“Yes, that is  _ exactly _ what this means. Unless you had something else in mind…” Janai said and Amaya shook her head before the Sunfire elf had even finished speaking, putting aside the paper and pencil. “If you change your mind, just drop this,” she added, then handed Amaya one of the gold cuff bracelets that were around her arms. “Drop this and I’ll stop immediately, like a safe-word. If you feel me tap you  _ anywhere _ like this…” the elf took one of Amaya’s hands and tapped on the palm in a pattern. “That would be my safe-word for you.” 

Amaya nodded, put at ease that there was a way for both of them to know if the other was uncomfortable, changed their mind or simply didn’t want to continue. She slid the cuff bracelet around her own arm and nodded at Janai, letting the elf know she understood. 

“In that case; come here and kiss me, human.” Amaya smirked, took hold of Janai’s face and pulled her closer. Their lips crashed together, their hands wandering and breaths intermingling. 

Amaya leaned back as Janai was pulling her tunic shirt up, allowing it to be pulled over her head and arms and be thrown over the back of the sofa. The Sunfire elf’s hands wandered over Amaya’s bare shoulders and pulled her back into another passionate kiss. Amaya felt Janai’s fingers creep up her neck until they found her short, dark brown hair and raked through it. She gasped in surprise when she felt Janai tug on it, then sighed into the elf’s mouth appreciatively. Her teeth found Janai’s bottom lip and bit down on it softly, then sucking onto the tender flesh as she felt the elf’s fingers go through her short hair. 

Her tongue licked the brunette’s lips, making clear it wanted more, Janai moved her hands down and let them trace the breast bindings trying to find the end. After a moment or two she found it and pulled on it, unraveling it until it fell down on its own. When she reached to grab it, she felt Amaya’s hands already there and swiftly removing them from her torso completely. Janai broke their kiss, to admire the woman’s breasts while she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes widened as she took in the brunette’s breasts, her breathing hitching. 

“Wow... “ she breathed, finding herself surprised at the size of Amaya’s breasts. When her eyes met Amaya’s dark brown ones again, she let out a chuckle. “That’s a good thing,  _ promise _ ,” Janai explained and flashed a wicked grin. She bit her lip as her hands traveled down Amaya’s breasts, her thumbs rubbing over the pink nipples and coaxing a moan out of the human. Janai bit down her lip a little harder as the brunette threw her head back, short nails digging into Janai’s hips. The Sunfire elf wiggled, shaking off Amaya’s hands and causing the woman to look at her in confused surprise. Janai got up and pressed her index finger against her lips, then let her hands travel around the fabric of her dress. Amaya’s eyes widened as Janai pulled the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. Just like at her performance, but instead of letting the dress drop down, she wrapped her hands around the fabric and pushed it down slowly. The whole time her eyes were locked with Amaya’s, making sure she wouldn’t miss how the dress revealed her own breasts once again. She bent over and finally pulled the garment down completely, then stepped out of it and threw it over the room-divider. She winked at the brunette, who swallowed thickly, watching Janai’s every move; still it startled her when the elf suddenly kicked up one of her legs, foot now on the sofa’s arm rest. 

“Could you help me with that?” Janai asked with a sultry voice, despite the woman not being able to hear it anyway. She was pretty sure the human didn’t need to hear, as Janai’s entire body and face showed it. 

It took a bit longer than normal for Amaya to process the lip reading and realize what the elf had asked of her. A sly smirk crept onto her face as Amaya laid her hands on Janai’s foot, then slowly traced the laces that criss-crossed the elf’s long legs and up the calves and shins. As her fingers finally reached just below the knees where the laces were tied, Amaya looked up through her eyelashes and saw Janai looking at her. Amaya untied the laces teasingly slow, then her hands wandered down again and wrapped around the sole and the heel of the shoe, then pulled it off the elf’s foot. She put it down on the floor next to the sofa with care, then grinned as she saw Janai pull her leg back and rest her weight onto it. The Sunfire elf kicked up her other leg for Amaya to untie the laces, only slightly less slow this time.

Now only wearing her undies and the waist chain, Janai walked back and stood in front of the brunette. She started to move her hips similar to the way she had earlier, swaying in small figure eight shapes. As expected, it had a nearly hypnotizing effect on the human. Janai smirked while letting her hands travel up her body, caressing her hips, stomach, then playing with her own breasts. The brunette’s face was now blushing profusely, which pleased Janai greatly. 

Amaya watched as Janai’s fingers traveled to the golden suns on her breasts, removing them one by one; revealing dark pierced nipples. Amaya simply forgot how to breathe for a few seconds, her mind had frozen, or melted, maybe both. Amaya had never felt  _ this _ flustered before, the ball of heat in her lower abdomen seemed to have turned into an inferno, she felt incredibly hot and her leggings had to go. But she wasn’t able to move, it was as if the elf had cast some sort of spell on her. 

Janai let her hands travel further upwards, over her collarbones, her throat and then towards the back of her neck. Her fingers found her dreadlocks that she had tied up behind her horns earlier, and loosened them; letting the dreadlocks fall down onto her shoulders, back and breasts. She danced in front of the woman, dressed in only her undies now, the waist chain rippling on her hips as she moved them from side to side. She wore a smug grin as Janai saw the brunette biting down on her lip, eyes following the smallest movement. She saw the woman’s expression change as Janai turned around, her back now facing Amaya. She took a few steps to create more distance between them, then bent her upper body backwards; continuing to do so until her dreads touched the floor and Amaya was completely upside down in her vision. She placed the palms of her hands down, her weight now resting on both her hands and feet. The brunette’s eyes were even wider and face a deep shade of pink, skin covered in goosebumps. The elf smirked and brought herself back onto her feet, turning around to face Amaya again. As she got closer to the sofa again, she nudged Amaya to move to the center and the brunette obliged. Janai placed her knees next to Amaya’s hips again like she had earlier, and sat on the human’s lap.

Her body was begging for Janai and was estatic when the elf sat back onto her lap, facing her. Amaya closed her eyes and hummed softly when Janai’s fingers raked through her hair, then rested on the back of her head and brought their heads closer to each other. Amaya took Janai’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged hungrily at it, the elf had her worked up and she needed release. Their tongues danced around each other and Amaya let her hands wander down Janai’s back, feeling the muscles under the dark skin tense slightly. She pressed her fingers into the skin, bringing Janai's upper body closer to her own. They both let out a soft moan as their breasts pressed together, their nipples touching. Amaya almost let out a groan when Janai leaned back, a thread of saliva still between their lips. The brunette looked into Janai's eyes and was pretty sure she saw a thirst in those amber eyes that matched her own.

A shiver went through the elf's body when she felt the brunette's fingers play with her waist chain, causing goosebumps on the skin underneath and around it. Janai tugged on the brunette’s dark hair again with a smirk, then leaned forward and placed her lips on the woman’s pale throat, kissing the tender skin before biting down on it. A wave of arousal went through her when she heard Amaya moan deeply, the heat in her body intensifying. Janai shifted a bit, now sitting just above the human’s knees. Her lips kissed the skin she had just put her teeth into, then left a trail of hungry kisses downwards. When her lips met one of the large breasts’ nipples, Amaya’s nails dug into her shoulders in response. She could tell the woman hollowed her back and was trying to hold back moans.

“You like this?” Janai asked as she leaned back a bit and giggled when the brunette stared at her with confusion, her eyes hazy. “I asked if you want me to continue…” she repeated herself, Amaya nodded enthusiastically, causing Janai to resume placing kisses around the nipple before taking it in between her teeth and lips. She nibbled on it gently while simultaneously licking it. 

It was hard to hold herself back from pinning the Sunfire elf down onto either the sofa or the floor. Amaya was running out of patience and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep herself from losing control. Her nails dragged over the elf’s shoulders as Janai’s tongue played with her nipple, then moved to the other. Amaya growled and Janai’s lips and tongue left her nipple, the amber eyes meeting Amaya’s brown ones. Fortunately the elf seemed to understand, she wore a lustful smirk and nodded, then got up from Amaya’s lap. The Sunfire elf’s hands took hold of the elastic band of her leggings and tugged at it, pulling it down as Amaya lifted up her buttocks and upper legs. As she sat down again, she lifted her legs and felt Janai take off her boots with ease, followed by the leggings. Now they were equal in the amount, or lack of garments they now wore. 

Janai was in awe of Amaya’s body, the thick thighs looked soft, but the elf could tell they were incredibly muscled. She felt her cheeks get incredibly warm when a thought about those thighs crossed her mind, which the human had noticed. Amaya took hold of her hands and pulled her back onto the sofa, hunger written all over the woman’s face. Janai felt the heat inside her abdomen intensify and let the woman take the lead, for now.

Amaya pinned the elf down onto the corner of the sofa, which curved into an L-shape and leaned over Janai. The elf was so incredibly breathtaking, Amaya couldn’t help herself but stare for a few moments. She pinned the elf’s hands down onto the pillows against the backrest of the sofa and let her lips kiss the elf’s neck and suck onto the skin there. She felt vibrations under her lips, knowing the elf was gasping and moaning softly. When her teeth sunk into the soft skin, she felt the Sunfire elf’s nails dig into her hands in response. Amaya held the elf’s wrists down with just one hand, while the other quickly found one of Janai’s breasts, her fingertips brushing over it as light s a feather. She was convinced that Janai was whimpering right now, causing her to smirk smugly. The elf had no idea what was coming, Amaya would make sure to let the elf scream and shake. Her fingers took hold of the dark nipple and played with the little balls of the piercing in it. Amaya hummed appreciatively when she felt the vibrations in Janai’s throat, indicating the elf had moaned at the sensation. 

Amaya lifted her head and waited for the Sunfire elf to look at her, Janai nodded before Amaya even could start to sign, She snickered and raised an eyebrow, giving the elf a challenging look. When the elf nodded more intensely and mouthed ‘yes’, Amaya knew she had the Sunfire elf’s consent to continue. Satisfied with the confirmation, the brunette let her hand travel down Janai’s stomach, tracing the lines of the soft abs until her fingers reached the edge of the deep red with gold colored undies. 

Again, Amaya looked at Janai’s face, the amber eyes shooting daggers at her. ‘Don’t you dare to stop.’ The message was loud and clear and Amaya happily obliged; her fingers curled around the elastic band and slowly pulled it down, feeling Janai’s legs spread apart. Amaya gave in and just tore the garment down, the hunger had become way too intense for her to take it slow any longer. The fabric reached Janai’s knees and Amaya brought her face back to Janai’s, kissing the elf hungrily once again. Her free hand danced around the elf’s lower abdomen, caressing the little bit of trimmed hair there before letting her fingers slide down in between Janai’s inner thighs. 

Janai whipped her head back as she felt the human’s fingers teasing her slick labia, a deep moan slipping through her lips when Amaya’s fingers parted them a bit and the tips stroked her inner labia. The heat inside of her had increased even more and had reached every fiber of her being, her mind only screaming incoherently. She sucked in a sharp breath of air when Janai felt Amaya’s thumb find her clit and rubbing it while the tips of the woman’s index- and middle finger teased her inner folds. The brunette was driving her absolutely mad, but Janai couldn’t find it in her to protest. On the contrary, somehow this human was close to have her  _ beg _ , which was not something the Sunfire elf did,  _ ever _ . 

Amaya looked up at the elf’s face and smirked when she saw Janai’s mouth wide open, eyes shut and cheeks colored a deep shade of red. When she felt the Sunfire elf’s nails dig into her hand that held Janai’s wrists once again, she dipped her fingers inside. She let her lips envelop one of the elf’s dark nipples again, tongue playing with the gold metal balls as her fingers slid further inside Janai. Amaya’s thumb rubbed the elf’s clit with a bit more pressure, while her fingers started moving at a faster pace. Every time her fingers were in, up to her knuckles, Amaya curled them. When she did, she could  _ feel _ Janai moan through the vibrations. Amaya’s smirk turned devilish when she suddenly stopped moving all her fingers and Janai almost broke her grip on the Sunfire elf’s wrists. 

“Just  _ fuck _ me already,” Janai hissed, her eyes started glowing and Amaya just watched in awe. As fast as they had started to glow they turned back to their amber color again and Amaya obliged, letting her fingers move faster and harder than they had before. She sucked onto Janai’s nipple as her fingers curled as far as they could and felt the elf’s insides clench around her fingers. Amaya brought her face up, bit hungrily at Janai’s bottom lip and went in for a deep kiss while her hand moved as fast as it would. Janai’s hips were rocking and her chest heaving, her breathing was rapid and her body was so hot it felt like it could burst into flames any second. Amaya savored the Sunfire elf’s lips and hummed approvingly when she felt Janai’s body tense, back hollowing and nails digging down hard enough to almost draw blood. The brunette knew Janai was balancing on the very edge now and pressed her own body against the elf’s entirely; causing Janai to orgasm. 

It wasn’t very long until Janai caught her breath and she smirked at the human, she was impressed. It was time for her to take back the reins and show Amaya some gratitude. She made sure to drink some water and made the brunette do the same, they would both be needing it.

Amaya gasped as Janai switched places with her in a swift motion, she was now sitting down where the elf just had been. They kissed deeply, with Janai’s hands roaming over her stomach. Amaya grinned smugly and flexed the muscles in her stomach, causing the elf to hum into her mouth with appreciation. The brunette rested her hands on Janai’s neck, pulling the elf closer and deepening the kiss even more. Her breathing got caught in her throat when she felt one of Janai’s hands slip under the fabric of her under garments and roughly pull it down; removing it entirely. She bit Janai’s lower lip when she felt the elf’s hand move back up towards her thighs at an agonizingly slow pace.

As the brunette tugged at her bottom lip, Janai grinned smugly and stopped moving her hand entirely. The groan that the woman under her produced sent a pleasant shiver through her body, Amaya was hungry and Janai would make sure to satisfy the brunette’s hunger. Her fingers traced the stretch marks on Amaya’s thighs upwards until they reached the woman’s inner thighs. The brunette parted them more, willingly, but Janai’s hand halted regardless. Their lips parted and Janai searched Amaya’s brown eyes for any sign of protest; there didn’t seem to be any. 

“Is this what you want?” Janai asked in a sultry voice, making sure Amaya could read her lips, her fingers wiggling as she asked the question. The brunette flashed her a smug grin and nodded, their eyes still fixed on each other. Janai answered with a smirk while she let her hand continue further up Amaya’s inner thigh. A low moan worked itself through the woman’s lips when Janai’s fingertips came into contact with Amaya’s soaked folds. The human’s hands let go of Janai’s neck and grabbed onto a pillow and one of her own large breasts, digging the short nails into the flesh and the fabric as Janai’s fingers plunged into Amaya. 

The fact that the Sunfire elf had stopped being so agonizingly slow with her movements, made Amaya feel extremely relieved. She felt the Sunfire elf’s fingers get right to it and slide them in and out of her at a fast and rough pace, which was exactly what she needed right now. Her hips bucked, her back hollowed and her nails dug into her skin hard. Her vision was covered in flashes and dark spots as the elf’s fingers thrust into her up to the knuckles, the tips curving when they were completely inside her. 

Amaya felt a sound working its way out of her throat as Janai turned her hand, the palm now facing down. The elf’s fingertips curled again and rubbed over the spot inside of Amaya that made her spasm. She herself had only recently found the spot, yet this Sunfire elf had found it without seemingly even trying. Amaya’s mind was unable to form any coherent thoughts, it was only able to process the feeling of the elf’s fingers inside her. The tight ball of heat in her lower abdomen caused her entire body to spasm as Janai’s fingers pleasured her. As her nails dragged over her breasts, red scratch marks were left behind, joined by more of them. 

Janai watched the brunette tremble underneath her and couldn’t help but bite down on her lip, seeing the woman’s response to her fingers sent a wave of arousal through her. A sudden thought of how utterly beautiful the woman was right now, nearly froze Janai. She shook her head, pushing away the thought and focused on her hand in between Amaya’s legs. Her fingers were absolutely soaked and Janai decided to add another finger, now three in total worked its way into the brunette; deep and low moans filling the room. As much as she enjoyed watching the human’s facial expressions, Janai decided to kick it up a gear. She leaned over and took the nipple of Amaya’s uncovered breast in between her lips; licking it with her tongue and grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin. More moans worked its way out of Amaya’s throat and Janai hummed approvingly, savoring the sounds. 

The heat had reached its peak, the muscles in her lower abdomen tightening as Amaya felt herself getting closer to her climax. Her toes curled so much it almost hurt, while her nails dug as deep as they would go and her vision was filled with star-like flashes. When she felt Janai’s hand get warmer, she nearly screamed. She lifted her hand off her breast and rested her lower arm on her mouth, biting down on it to muffle the sound that was working its way up her throat. A wave of heat rolled through her as Janai bent her fingers again, wiggling the very tips and caused Amaya to orgasm. 

The Sunfire elf lifted her head and watched the human shiver and spasm, hips buckling wildly, a muffled scream only audible to her. She watched with fascination until she felt a wave of liquid onto the back of her hand, her eyebrows knit together in slight confusion. Her jaw dropped when she realized what just happened, she watched the brunette’s face and snickered.

“So you’re a squirter… Now  _ that’s  _ a first for me…” Janai whispered as she slowly retracted her fingers, causing Amaya’s body to spasm again, though less intensely. She watched the woman as Amaya orgasmed and wiped her hand off onto a towel on the chair by the vanity dresser that she could only  _ just  _ reach. She leaned back and just watched Amaya with fascination as the human rode out her orgasm. Body twitching, eyes fluttering and hands clasping at the pillows underneath her. 

Again, Janai’s thoughts registered how breathtaking the brunette beside her was, especially right now as she lay there completely naked. There wasn’t a single hint of shame or embarrassment, just pure bliss; Janai was in awe. Without taking her eyes off of Amaya, Janai grabbed her drink and downed it in one go; causing her throat to burn the slightest bit. She frowned in surprise as Amaya propped up onto her elbows, then looked straight into Janai’s eyes with a very smug and satisfied smirk. Never before had the Sunfire elf experienced a human who had recovered from an orgasm  _ that _ quickly, she was both surprised and impressed. 

“We should get dressed, unfortunately… I’m afraid my employer will not be pleased if they realize I’ve stayed this long after my shift ended…” Janai said, followed by a sigh.

Amaya blinked a few times, trying to get her brain to work and process what Janai had just said to her. When it finally did, she gave the elf an understanding nod. She had absolutely no intention to get the Sunfire elf in trouble, or herself for that matter. She gestured Janai for her drink and after a few moments the elf understood.

“Oh, you need more water, of course. Give me a second.” Amaya watched as Janai got up and grabbed her glass off the side-table, the elf’s legs still slightly wobbly. The brunette couldn’t help but stare at the Sunfire elf’s full buttocks slightly bounce while she walked, the waist chain rippling and the tiny suns on it jiggling. “Here you go, pretty lady.” Amaya chuckled and took the glass of water from Janai, downing its content all in one go, only now realizing how thirsty she’d been. She flashed the efl a grateful smile and handed the glass back to her. “I’m gonna get dressed, you should do the same.” Amaya felt a shiver go through her as Janai leaned close to her and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, right below her scar. “See you in a bit.” 

Amaya smiled as she saw Janai appear from behind the room-divider in a comfortable looking sweater which reached to just above her knees and what Amaya assumed were leggings, with a pair of flat-soled boots. The red dreadlocks were once again tied up behind Janai’s horns, the golden circlet no longer on her forehead. The brunette smiled as she thought the Sunfire elf looked cozy and still absolutely gorgeous. 

“Looks like you found all your clothes, too.” Amaya grinned and pointed to herself and winked at the elf. “Though they look better on the floor.” Amaya just stared for a moment, then laughed. 

_ Smooth.  _ Janai didn’t understand the sign, but the human’s facial expression said it all. She grabbed her bag and nudged the brunette with her hip, then walked towards the door.

“So… Your place or mine?” Janai asked and smirked, holding the handle of the door in her hand as she looked at Amaya. The woman had a devilish grin on her lips as her eyes looked at Janai in a playful way.

_ Thought you’d never ask. _ she signed and winked at Janai. Then she held out her arm for Janai to hold onto and walked them out of the room when the elf opened the door for them.

“Your place it is, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> References for Janai's undies and heels:  
> http://ibb.co/1z47XNt  
> http://ibb.co/TmqJXSn
> 
> Might write a second chapter to this, if people would be interested? Please let me know!


End file.
